


Team Prime: Uprising

by thenightetc



Series: TFA: Uprising [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA fanvid set to "Uprising"--the Team Prime version (represented here mostly by Sari and Prowl, as per my rampant favoritism).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Prime: Uprising

I think this is necessarily a little more AU than the other one, considering the song.

The song is "Uprising", by Muse, edited down.


End file.
